User blog:SentryNeo/Carmelita Fox vs Fox McCloud
My first battle on Deadliest Fiction. Carmelita Fox. The Interpol agent on the constant hunt for Sly Cooper and his gang of thieves. Vs. Fox McCloud. The heroic mercanary for hire that leads his own mercanary team known as Starfox. It's the battle of the Gunslinging Foxes as Justice of Interpol clashes with the hired gun of a mercanary. WHO IS DEADLIEST? Origins: Carmelita Fox: Sly Cooper Series Fox McCloud: Starfox Series Occupations: Carmelita Fox: Agent of Interpol Fox McCloud: Mercenary Character Back Stories 'Carmelita Fox' Carmelita Fox was once a protege of Inspector Barkley and when he reaching retirement. He wanted to know he was letting his department go into the right hands. So he gave Carmelita, his rookie protégé and the number one candidate for the job, the job of securing the Opera House and protecting the Diva Diamond, a diamond owned by opera singer Ms. Tuskinanny. During this operation Carmelita ended up meeting with Sly Cooper and arresting him on the spot. During the operation however the Diva Diamond was stolen and Barkley shouted constantly at Carmelita but soon a person was dropped right in front of them with a paper bag on his head. Carmelita removed the bag, to find Pierre, the stage manager, with the Diva Diamond around his neck. Carmelita also found Sly's calling card. For securing the Opera House, protecting the Diva Diamond and arresting Pierre, Carmelita was promoted to Inspector by Barkley. This would be the first time of many that she and Sly would encounter each other. 'Fox McCloud' Fox McCloud was the son of James McCloud a pilot who led the legendary Starfox mercanaries who taught him throughout his childhood to never give up. During his teen years, Fox joined the Cornerian Flight Academy with his close friend Bill Grey. It was during this time that Andross made his first move against the Lylat System and his father was betrayed by one of his teammates Pigma Dengar who with Andross captured both James and Peppy and James was killed. Fox was outraged over the Cornerian army not responding to the news and alongside his good friends Falco Lombardi and Slippy Toad as well as Peppy who escaped Andross and Fox viewed him as a father figure joined up and create the new Starfox mercanaries and would be hired by the Cornerian army to go after Andross and would encounter their rivals Star Wolf. Weapons of choice 'Carmelita's Shock Pistol' Carmelita's main weapon of choice is the Shock Pistol. It was designed with the sole purpose of discharging ions configured into a projectile used to stun personnel. Carmelita is the only one seen using this weapon. It is very potent, able to take down a criminal as large and durable as Muggshot (though it took multiple shots to subdue him) and destroy inanimate objects as large as a police car. It seems to never run out of energy and doesn't need to be releoded Another fact to be added is that there are special ammo types that Carmelita can use for her gun including the Auto Fire, Charge Shot & Triple Fire. 'Fox's Blaster' Fox often lands on the ground equipped with a Blaster Pistol. There have been many versions of the Blaster but the one I'm giving him for the battle is the Star Fox Assault variant which has infinite ammo and doesn't need to be reloaded. It also has the ability to charge its shots making them much more deadly and able to deal greater damage to its unfortunate target. X-Factors Explanations: *For experiance Fox McCloud is known to be an expert pilot of both Airwings and Landmaster Tanks but he isn't that well known for ground combat compared to Carmelita where most of her combat experiance is on the ground. *Carmelita was trained by Inspector Barkley who is a agent for Interpol while Fox's training was more focused on Piloting rather than ground combat. *Both have been shot at by grunts numerous times but Fox has had to lead the Starfox team while being shot at so that gave him a slight advantage over Carmelita in Calm Under Fire. *Both Carmelita and Fox are extremely acrobatic. Carmelita has been able to match Sly Cooper who is an expert thief in acrbatics while Fox is quick and nimble himself but he just doesn't match Carmelita in acrobatics. *They're both known to kickass and take names with their ranged weapons but both Carmelita and Fox are pretty well skilled in melee as well being able to take down foes with powerful kicks. Personal Opinion I was thinking originally that Fox would be able to take this match with Carmelita putting up a decent fight but looking at this now I might give my edge to Carmelita as she has the majority of X-Factors for this fight and her gun of choice seems superior to Fox's due to it having a greater versatility of attacks. The Scenario Carmelita Fox was in the middle of patroling the streets just outside a Diamond Museum in Paris, she had hoped she would be able to finally capture Sly Cooper and throw him in jail for all his thievery. Unfortunatly for her an unknown mastermind has hired mercenary Fox McCloud to capture her and bring her to him to use for bait against Sly. Carmelita will be wanting to take down Fox and take him back to HQ alive for interrogation. The Battle Prologue Interpol HQ: 9:30pm It was a dark night in Paris. Interpol were struggling to deal with the increasing crime rate that was occurring in Paris and a few of it's agents were wounded badly by criminal gang members. Meanwhile in Interpol's Headquarters, Carmelita had recently constructed a plan that she would use to finally capture the infamous thief Sly Cooper as well as the Cooper gang. The plan would involve the recently opened Diamond Museum in the centre of Paris and hopefully that would catch the attention of Sly and his gang. Carmelita would oversee this plan personally. Diamond Museum: 11:45pm It was nearly midnight in Paris and there were no sightings of Sly or any of his gang members. Carmelita was located in one of the halls which faced starting to feel a bit impatient, she muttered to herself “where is that dam raccoon”. Little did she now that she was being watched by a mercenary who was positioned on one of the nearby building's roof and was watching her via binoculars. The mercenary was none other than legendary gun for hire Fox McCloud. “This is Fox, I've located the target and about to engage, over” Fox said on the radio, the person he was talking to was Krystal one of his team-mates in Starfox who responded “Alright Fox you no what to do, the person hiring us wants her alive don't forget that sir” “Heh don't worry about that Krystal I'll take down that cop and we'll get paid a big amount for it” Fox said with a cocky attitude “Time to strike” Fox says as he ends his radio chatter. The Battle Fox takes out his Blaster and aims it at Carmelita legs so he can take her down without killing her, just as he fired Carmelita started walking and the blaster fire just barely missed the target. This quickly caught Carmelita's attention and she drew out her Shock Pistol aiming at where she believed the blaster fire came from. “Who's there, how dare you attack an officer of the law!” Carmelita shouted into the distance. The only response she got was more blaster fire with one of the shots nearly hitting her in the arm, Carmelita was forced into cover and returned fire with her Shock Pistol at her attacker. Fox was forced to abandon his position and jumped from to another building which placed himself out of Carmelita's line of fire and began to advance forward. Carmelita ran over into inside the centre of the museum and changed her weapon to rapid-fire and she aimed it at the glass roof expecting her attacker to show up at the roof tops. Fox meanwhile was near the rooftop of the building next to the museum, rather than enter through the glass roof he climbed onto the side of the building and silently opened one of the windows and leaped into the room. Fox creeps towards the door and slowly opens the door, he spots Carmelita on the opposite end of the museum centre. He quickly runs towards cover and charges a shot at the unwary target and fires but the noise of the gun alerts Carmelita who quickly ducks behind cover with the blast destroying the wall behind her. Carmelita fires her Shock pistol at Fox pinning him down back into cover, she then switched her round to a charge shot and charged up her gun ready to fie, Fox looks out of his corner to see what Carmelita was doing and spotted her charging her gun. Fox began to run back to escape the shot as Carmelita fired the charged shot. The area Fox was previously in exploded from Carmelita's charged shot, Fox himself fell onto the floor from the shock-wave but managed to pick himself back up and ran into one of the rooms. Carmelita ran around the gap between the two sides of the floor and headed towards the room Fox was located in, she loaded a triple shot into her gun and prepared to breach into the area. Carmelita kicked the door and ran into the area looking all over the place, Carmelita moved further into the room not noticing that Fox was sneaking up right behind her. Carmelita looked at one of the windows and from the reflections spotted Fox pointing his at her from behind. Carmelita managed to be quick enough to kick Fox in his stomach forcing him back, Carmelita quickly aimed and fired her Shock Pistol which fired the triple shot round with one of the shots hitting Fox's Blaster disabling it while the other two shots missed their mark. Fox quickly grappled onto Carmelita's arm and forced to drop the Shock Pistol throwing it away but Carmelita managed to push Fox off her and readied herself for hand to hand with Fox doing the same. “Come on” Fox taunted at Carmelita who attempted to kick him in the head but Fox ducked and counter attacked with a kick to Carmelita's chest followed with multiple strikes from his kicks onto Carmelita. Carmelita quickly recovered and grappled one of Fox's legs and repeatedly punched him in the face until Fox used his hands to grab Carmelita's fist and forced Carmelita onto the ground losing her grip on his legs. Fox quickly got back up and grabbed the Shock Pistol and fired it at Carmelita who managed to get back up and rolled into cover dodging the round. Carmelita found some broken glass near her so she grabbed it and chucked it at Fox forcing him to look away for a second. When Fox looked back at where he was aiming and he spotted Carmelita charging at him so he rolled out of the way letting Carmelita passed him and fired a shot which hit Carmelita which electrical shocked her until she fell onto the floor unconscious. Fox checked on Carmelita and checked that she was down but still alive then he radioed to Krystal “Mission accomplished I'm heading back now” Krystal responded “Good work Fox, you took longer than I expected” Fox short of breath replied “Turned out this mission is was a lot more difficult than I thought, see you back at the Great Fox” “Roger that” Krystal said then Fox ended the radio communication and took the unconscious Carmelita and placed her over his back and started to walk out of the museum. WINNER: Fox McCloud. Expert Opinion: The reason why Fox took this fight in the end was due to his superior combat experiance and his ability to think and adapt to the situation better compared to Carmelita. However Carmelita's superior training and versatile Shock Pistol made this match a very close one but in the end only one Fox was left standing and that Fox is Fox McCloud. Category:Blog posts